Harry Potter Heir to Throne and of Gryffindor
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: Lily daughter and princess of gondor bears her son into two different worlds and he must save them both along with a certain red head we know and love
1. Prologue

Harry Potter Heir to the Throne and of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charcters they strictly belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Prologue

Lily the daughter of the King and Queen of Gondor, returns for the summer holidays from the Wizarding school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father and mother were very proud of the day when she had received her letter. They supported her in all of her decisions and even allowed her to choose her own path, her own life. Lily had decided a couple of months ago that she was madly in love with a wizard by the name of James Potter who he himself came from a grand background as being the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Her parents informed her that when she has a son or daughter that they would be needed here as well to govern if anything should happen to her brother Elindil. She was proud to tell her parents that she was dating a nice young man and had brought him along for the summer to visit with her family even though they had only been dating for a couple of months.

The summer faded and they returned to school which time flew by until the Christmas holidays at which they were spending at James' house with his family. James proposed that day and then returned to the school where they completed their schooling and then married. When Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy concerning their son who had been conceived they went into hiding making Peter their secret keeper but also made sure that Dumbledore knew who it was. James and Lily had just settled down after putting their tired son; Harry James Potter to bed when the wards were being breeched. After the attack James with the strength he could muster sent his stunned wife and son through the portal and closed it. As soon as James had closed the portal Lily knew that she would never see him again and so she stayed in the realm of Gondor and never wanted to step inside the Wizarding world again. Remus and Sirius knowing what had occurred wrote to Dumbledore explaining and then went through the portal he and Remus had created and then closed the barrier.

Years passed and Harry grew into a strong handsome young boy who was taught by not only wizards but elves as well being crafted in wandless magic and elemental magic like his grandmother. Lily is dreading the day where the letter will arrive and she shall have to return to the world where she swore she had left behind. Sirius and Remus had helped her recover but now her son had to face his destiny, he would be eleven soon.


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they strictly belong to both J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien

On the morning of July 31 Harry had been up since four training and practising his magic. Harry was eleven today and he was growing into a very handsome boy with beautiful green eyes and he was so glad he did not need glasses. Harry walked himself back to his chambers to ready himself for the banquet that would take place today in his honour. His mother was having people brought into the realm friends he had not seen in quite some time; Ron, his brothers and family. Lily had been good friends with Molly and Arthur and kept in touch with them over the years even though she had not told them about James or that night as it was still too painful to talk about.

"Harry where are you boy, come here and see Grandpa." Aragorn got accustomed to having his daughter back with him and was very disturbed to hear that Peter had betrayed his best friends. Aragorn made sure that the snivelling little rat could not open the portal at any time. Aragorn and Legolas had just come back from doing their rounds of the countryside as there were still many things needed to be done and enemies to be kept at bay. The fellowship even they were coming as Harry had taken a swift liking to Merry and Pippin, who then in turn had become fast friends with Fred and George. As things were getting prepared Aragorn took Harry into the garden and sat watching as his grandson stealthily found Remus and Sirius behind the water fall and scared the crap out of them. It was agreed that they would all go back to live at Potter Manor when Harry got his school letter, even though Lily wanted nothing to do with the place as it was too painful to be anywhere where she could be reminded of James, she missed him terribly.

Meanwhile with the men out of the way the women were getting the palace prepared for a grand celebration. "Lady Lily would you like for us to show your guests to their quarters?" Lily was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she spun around to face her lady in waiting. "No have them meet me in the grand hall as soon as the Weasleys have arrived and the fellowship. "Yes my Lady." As her lady in waiting left the room her mother walked in to notice red stained eyes full of tears. "oh honey whats the matter? James is still with you wherever you go come on today is a happy day." "I know mother but I don't think I could stand living at the manor without James it is just not itme for that yet so we shall be coming back here. Remus and Sirius have agreed to teach defense and they said they shall keep an eye on Harry for me. I just can not go back not yet." "Dear you know that you don't have to, plus that way you can be here with me and keep me company." Lily smiled and they were just heading out to get the men when the lady in waiting returned. "I take it Eowyn that our guests have arrived?" "Yes my lady." So they exited that hall and went to greet their guests. Lily had on her ceremonial gown and tiara and Arwen had on her crown. Upon entering the hall full old friends Lily rushed to Molly and threw her arms around her. "Oh Lils its alright nothing to worry about everything will be fine." "Molly I can't do it, I can't live in peace when I know I should not be here. James means everything to me, him and Harry were all that I wanted and now I just can't bear it if I lose Harry too." Upon hearing this Arwen rushed to her daughter's side. "Now Lily we discussed this it will be o.k. Harry will have everyone protecting him. Now let's bring the party outside to the boys."

As Lily and her guests were approaching the guys the portal opened and out step Albus Dumbledore. Lily stopped dead in her track and just stared because then behind her came Minerva McGonagall who was actually Dumbledore's wife but they kept that a secret along with the fact that they are Harry's grandparents as they are James' parents. Harry had noticed that Ron and his family were there and rushed out to meet them. "Harry mate good to see you, how has your day been so far?" "Good Ron do you know who those to people are standing in front of mum?" "Yes everyone knows them that is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall both of whom are leaders at the Wizarding school Hogwarts." So that's why mum is stunned he thought to himself, best be the proper young man I'm have to be and go and introduce myself. Harry walked over to his mother and stood by her side. "Look at you Harry, you've grown into a fine young boy. Come here and we shall have a good look at you." "Harry do you know what Hogwarts is?" "Of course Hogwarts is the Wizarding school both my mum and my father went to when they were my age. I've been told the truth and know about everything I have to do in the Wizarding world even though I may not want to. Tell me who you really are as I have seen you before and not just because you are school teachers." "Smart boy you have here Lils. O.K. Well Harry we are your grandparents although not many people are aware of this so let's just keep it between us, oh and before I forget here is your letter to attend Hogwarts." Harry excused himself and went to play with Ron and his brothers. Lily and her parents and everyone else talked in the garden about how this was going to work. Remus and Sirius were still mad at Dumbledore for allowing their best friend to choose Peter as Secret Keeper and then find that he was dead but all that was left was his finger. "Lady Arwen." "Oh will you excuse me for a moment I have things to tend to in the grand Hall." With that she left but not before whispering to her daughter, "You don't have to go back until your ready to."

Lily then excused herself from the party to find her son and have a nice long chat with him about what was going on and hoped he would understand why it would be him, Remus and Sirius going back. "Eowyn have my son brought to our quarters for dressing and I shall do it myself tonight as I have very important things to discuss with my son." Eowyn returned five minutes later with Harry in toe. "Thank you Eowyn now you may leave and enjoy the festivities with the Lord Faramir as you have seemed to be inseparable lately." "Thank you my Lady." And leaving swiftly after being dismissed she went to find her beloved. "Harry there are things I need to talk to you about in regards to us leaving for Hogwarts. I can't go back there not yet, your father meant everything to me and I am not ready to return to the manor house yet. Please tell me you understand." "Oh mum it's o.k. Remus and Sirius will look after me and then we can come back here every holiday and every vacation. We never had to live at the manor it was just a suggestion plus I am rather fond of this place. I love you mum." Harry then wrapped his mother in a grand hug then started to dress for the banquet. Harry had received his Hogwarts letter earlier when his father's parents arrived and was extremely happy to be going. He was told by his grandfather that he would still be required to get a wand but did not necessarily need to use it. It was decided that night that they were leaving for Hogwarts the next morning and then staying with the Weasleys for the remaining of the summer holidays. The banquet had gone quite smoothly and Harry and Ginny were beginning to get along quite nicely and were very good friends by the end of the night. When Harry crawled into bed that night he was asleep in five minutes thinking of the wonderful year ahead of him even though he was going to miss this place and his mother the most.


	3. Hogwarts year 1, part 1

Chapter 2: Hogwarts, Year 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they strictly belong to both J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien

The rest of the summer passed swiftly and it was time for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy to head to the platform and get on the train. Remus and Sirius had decided to sit on the train as well to keep out unwanted visitors Harry might receive due to him being very famous in the Wizarding world. Once they reached the platform Sirius gave Harry his father's old invisibility cloak to get on the train with. Harry reached the compartment with Ginny as they had been secretly going out since Harry's birthday could even talk to each other in their heads like telepathy but it was not like anything Harry had done before. They had decided to ask Dumbledore when they got to the school. "Harry are you o.k. you look a little upset, is everything alright?" He looked at Gin and smiled. "I'm fine Gin just miss my home and my mother that's all." "Hey Harry do you wanna play exploding snaps with us?" "Nah I'm good for now guys, plus we are almost at Hogwarts anyways and I'm going to change into my robes." Harry grabbed his robes and went to change, he then heard the pistons scram and the train stop.

Harry got out off of the train and followed his uncles up to the castle as was requested by Lily. His uncles were to bring Harry right up to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the headmasters office he went straight in without the password due to his telepathy powers. "Grandpa I have a question to ask you?" "Yes Harry what is it?" "Me and Ginny have been able to talk with each other in our minds since my birthday what is going on?" "Well Harry because you have found your soul mate, your love is bringing you together through a special bond a soul bond which is unbreakable and nothing to worry about. Now come along and let's go get you sorted shall we." They walked down to the Great Hall together and Harry joined Ron and Ginny in line for sorting. When his name was called he walked up to the stool and his grandmother placed the sorting hat upon his head. The Hat knew right away where to put him and called out the name, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry went and sat down and was joined moments later by both Ron and Ginny.

After the feast Dumbledore stood and began his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Keep in mind that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden as is the right hand corridor on the third floor. On a happier note I would like you to welcome two new teachers t our staff this year, Professors Black and Lupin who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year."

Months passed and Harry, Ginny and Ron had become fast friends with Hermione Granger after an incident concerning a troll in the girls bathroom. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all top in their classes and concentrated a lot of time on trying to figure out why his grandfather would have such a beast as Fluffy in the school and what it was guarding. There was three days until Christmas vacation and they had one final lesson of the day flying. Neville ended up crashing and breaking his wrist before they were even supposed to get into the air, so Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy a boy Harry had come to loath took off into the air with Neville's remembrall trying to get Harry to come after him. Harry told Malfoy telepathically that he was alone and didn't not have his goons, so seeing this Malfoy threw the remembrall and left. Harry took off after the ball and caught it in a fifty foot dive. After a few minutes Harry had been brought by his grandmother to see the quidditch Captain and was given the spot as seeker on the house team. As a gift his grandparents bought him a Nimbus 2000.

The next day it was decided that al of the Weasley's, his uncles and grandparents would spend Christmas with Harry in Gondor. Hermione declined the offer although it fascinated her, as her parents wanted her to come home.

So that night they opened the portal and landed inside the grand hall of Gondor where Aragorn stood speaking with his head of council Gandalf. "Harry my boy how good to see you." "Gandalf what brings you to Gondor on such a fine day?" "Not good business I'm afraid. There is new evil massing in the south, past the gates of Minus Morgul." Harry shook this off because he knew the fellowship would be brought to Gondor sooner or later along with the King of Rohan Eomir. "Hi papa, we'll see you later, where are mum and grandma?" "Outside in the garden I believe how about you go surprise her while finish speaking with Gandalf." So Harry and the rest of his party went outside to surprise his mum. When they found them Harry hastened to see why his grandmother and mum were crying. "Hi mum whats the matter?" "Oh Harry your uncle Elendil has gone missing from Rivendell no one has seen him since after you left for school." Harry knew what he had to do and he had to do it fast. He showed Ron and the rest where they were staying and then went directly to his own quarters. He changed from his school robes and put on his long royal robe of Navy blue.

Ginny found that Harry had bought her own set of royal robes and they were in a lovely shade of light green her favourite colour. She put them on and went to see Harry to thank him. Once she had found him she noticed that he had on his arrows and his sword, the sword of Gryffindor. "Harry you can't find your uncle alone, you do know that right." "Gin I have to try I know every inch of this world better then some, and since papa is so busy with his duties here I'm going out to find my uncle." "Then I am coming with you, she picked up the bow and arrows before her and put them on her back." "Fine but stay close, can you ride a horse?" "Yes now stop worrying bout me and let's go." So they left by horse back and the city of Minas Tirith behind. They were only gone for a few hours when Harry and Ginny came upon the fellowship. "Harry what are you doing out side of the city you know it is too dangerous." "Guys for one I know how to take care of myself and two I'm off to find my uncle. Have you guys seen him at all?" "Nope he was supposed to come and see us but never did and Gandalf said to come it was urgent. Is this the urgent business we've been called to the city for?" "I'm not sure but I think that it is part of it. Well we best be off, I know where he is. Come on Ginny let's go." With not another word they set off in the direction of Rohan. Once they arrived there at hastened speed due to Harry's magic, they entered the gates of Edoras to a crowd of people and bows. Since Eomir was his honorary uncle Harry came here often. "Uncle Eomir is my uncle here, cause if he is nana is going to slay him alive and feed him to the horses. Joking but is he o.k.?" "Yes Harry he is fine now apparently Aragorn did not get the message I sent to him. Your uncle is over in the guest quarters and is healed nicely. Go and get him, as you have to get back it is almost Christmas for you." "Thanks and fare you well Lord of Rohan."

Harry returned home with himself and Ginny on his horse and Elendil on the other. When they got back everyone was relieved to see that they were o.k. "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HERE WITH OUT ONE WORD TO ME." "I'm sorry mum it was just everyone else was just so busy and I knew where uncle was so I went out to get him. Plus I can take care of myself and Ginny, I know the land even better then Legolas and Papa." "That is no excuse you could have at least told me." "I tried to tell you telepathically but that didn't work. I really am sorry mum." Harry hugged his mother and then they all went inside for Christmas dinner.

After dinner everyone went out to the base of the city and out onto Pelennor field to commemorate those lost at the battle for Minas Tirith and made special remembrance on King Theoden. Before the students realized it was time to go back to Hogwarts, when Harry said good bye he did not realize that after term he would be facing one of his darkest enemies, Voldemort.


	4. Hogwarts year1, part 2

Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Year 1, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they strictly belong to both J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien

As term went on Harry began to realize that he could do everything wandlessly even the harder spells as it was. The professors were shocked to say the least the only person they knew that could do wandless magic were elves and both Minerva and Albus. It was decide that at the next staff meeting the following morning in the headmaster's office questions would need to be answered.

The next morning dawned brightly for Lily in the realm. She missed James terribly and really missed the manor but did not really want to go back there, maybe she could go to Hogwarts and help her father in law. She decided to pay him a visit. She then opened the portal and stepped into the middle of the meeting. Everyone in the room was shocked to see her standing there in Elvin form that they suddenly believed what Sirius and Remus had told them.

"Lily what are you doing here? We thought you weren't ready to come back yet honey." It was everyone's turn to look at Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Well I was hoping dad that I could stay here and help out because I just am not ready to go back to the manor yet."

"As a matter of fact we need a new potions master as Professor Snape has misplaced the one thing he needed in this age, my trust." It was now Snapes' turn to look confused because then when he turned around a huge Lion struck him down and he knew no more. It was truly seen that Snape was not trusted as the Lion had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and was meant to serve the headmaster and those loyal to him.

"Now Lily honey are you sure this is what you want considering that this was James' favourite place in the whole world?"

"Yes as was it my own, I'll take the position as Potions Professor. Now if you will excuse me I would like to have a long chat with my son." She quickly left which brought even more questions down upon the headmaster.

"What was that Albus, how is your and Minerva's daughter you aren't even married? And how is it that Harry Potter is so advanced in wandless magic?"

"Well on the first thing I am married to Minerva you have been led astray by her keeping her last name. The answer to second question is due to the fact that Harry is half elvin from the realm of Gondor where Lily is from which could be seen by her elvish appeareance. Harry is more powerful then even Merlin himself. Now I believe it is time for breakfast and time to announce our new potions professor." They all made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Lily made her way to Gryffindor tower she was being stared at by everyone who had ever known about her son and their story. She immediately then ran right into the Weasley Twins. "Fred, George have you seen Harry? I need to speak with him about something."

"Actually we just finished giving him a little gift that should help make his way around the castle a little easier."

"Oh no, did you guys give him the Mauraudes Map by any chance?"

" How did…" Fred began.

"you know about that." Both Fred and George looked at Lily completely shocked.

"Well I know of course who the creators are of that map, and I remember them quite fondly in my memory. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, to which you also know their real identities as do I. Moony is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Harry's godfather Sirius Black and Prongs is my husband, James Potter."

"Cool!" They said in unison.

"You will find Harry in the common room he was working on his homework for the weekend from Professor Snape. He should be on his way down to dinner soon. Bye Lily." They left to go and find their esteemed friend and colleague of jokes Lee Jordan.

Lily continued to make her way up to Gryffindor tower where she then walked right through the door and into the common room. Everyone looked up to see Lily Potter standing there someone they believed to be dead for the longest period of time until the arrival of her son Harry Potter. Harry saw her and went to meet her at the door.

"Mum what are you doing here is there something wrong with Grandpa and Grandma.?"

"No Harry they are fine I've decided to come back to the Wizarding world as I miss you terribly. Your Grandfather has appointed me the new Potions Professor here at Hogwarts as he has dismissed Snape from his post due to his involvement in the latest scheme against the Ministry for Voldemort or at least his spirit. Now what do you say we go down to dinner in the Great Hall where I can finally say I'm at peace." They made their way down to dinner taking the secret passageway that they found on the map. Once in the Great Hall Lily was seated beside her father in law on his right, with her mother in law on her left. The headmaster then stood up to begin his speech and to introduce the dinner.

"At the start of this term which began today I would like to introduce a new potions master who has agreed to take over for Severus Snape who has found that he can no longer sufficiently teach the subject to you. Professor Lily Potter. I would also like to announce once again that the third floor corridor is off limits on the right hand side. Tuck in."

Months passed and Harry had become the best student in each of his classes and was even beating some of the seventh year students and helping them. Harry grew extremely suspicious about a man named Quirell who was teaching the post of Astronomy he knew that this man was going to try and steel the philosophers stone and thanks to Hagrid he also found out that he knew how to get passed the three headed dog that they had ran into on the night of the Halloween feast.

Harry walked quickly down the corridor map and cloak in hand and started toward the third floor right hand corridor however when he arrived he saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing there as well. Harry quickly used his hand and transformed into his elven form. "Ginny what are you guys doing here?" "We should ask you the same question, but we already know the answer to that question. We are here to help you stop Voldemort from getting the stone and gaining true immortality." "Fine but lets go I don't have the time to stand here and argue with you all." They walked through the door and jumped into the hole onto some Devil Snare. Since Harry, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones to pay attention in Herbology they quickly relaxed and fell through onto a stone floor. Ron however kept on squirming. "Ron just relax you'll fall through the Devil Snare, oh forget it." Harry brought up his hand and light sprouted through the entire room. They were then quickly joined by Ron who was openly shocked at Harry's power.

They then entered a room with a locked door and a million of keys and there was also one broom. Harry knew he had to use the broom but instead he used his elvish ways and jumped into the rafters where he caught the rusty looking key and landed gracefully on the ground beside his companions. Harry then threw open the door using his power and then floated into the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were then faced with a giant chessboard. Ron used his knight as a sacrifice so Harry could checkmate the king. Once he had done this Harry orbed Ron to the hospital wing and the other three continued. Harry then blast opened the door and they went inside. Hermione knew exactly what they had to do to get past his mothers part of the traps. She handed each of them a bottle, two of them would be allowed to go on and the other would be orbed to the great hall. Harry and Ginny followed to the door and walked through the black flame only to turn and see Hermione disappear.

"Gin you must go back and get Dumbledore it is for me to complete go now I'll not have you come when I can protect you. Please go back." "No Harry I'm with you till the very end now come one I love you and I'll protect you while you protect me." Harry knew there was no use in arguing, so they went onto the final stage and when Harry reached the chamber there was Quirrell. Harry blasted him with fire and Quirrell sprouted fire from his wand and t spread around the room. Ginny knew she had to stay hidden so she waved her hand and being one with the water spread it around dousing the flames.

"Let me speak to him.. face to face…" A voice said from the back of Quirrell. "Master you are not strong enough.." "I have strength enough for this" Quirrell then unwrapped his turban to reveal the angry distorted face of Voldemort. Voldemort tried to talk Harry into joining him but it did not work because at that moment Ginny stepped up and blasted Quirrell with ice instantly freezing him. "Gin get back, please this is not just Quirrell we're dealing with but Voldemort the ultimate evil in this world." Harry grabbed her hand and she squeezed his hand. "Then lets defeat hi together. What do you get when you add all the love in your heart against the evil in his?" "You get dust" Harry and Ginny used their telepathy to transmit powerful feelings of love into Quirrell automatically turning him to dust and forcing Voldemort to flee.

Ginny began to collapse but Harry caught her before she hit the ground and he orbed them to the great hall to inform the rest of the school and give the headmaster his stone back. "Albus what happened to Harry and Ginny they look different?" Albus was at a lost of what to say he knew that Harry looked like that because he was an elf but he could not figure out why Ginny was encased in a protective water and ice bubble. "Harry what happened?" Harry laid Ginny down on a conjured couch that he had just placed infront of the headmaster. "I'm fine mom and nothing other than Voldemort trying to take the stone. And before you ask yes I know all about the stone. Grandpa you forget that I'm an elf and am gifted with foresight. Ginny is this way because she came into all of her powers down there and it was a little to much for her to handle. Voldemort possessed Quirrell in order to get the Philosophers stone, you also forgot that I have power beyond any mortal here and that I would have protected that stone if I had known earlier. You also forget that I already know the prophecy and that I can take care of myself and those that I love. I fought Quirrell and he is gone aas he was pure evil and could not touch me. Now if youll excuse me I have to go and take care of Ginny she needs elven medicine not even Madam Pomfrey can fix this. Goodnight oh and Grandpa I'm not talking to you for awhile and since tomorrow is the last day I will be taking Ron, Ginny and Hermione home with in the morning." With that Harry orbed Ginny, Ron and Hermione to the special compartment in his chest. That's where they stayed until morning.

"Dad you had to go and act like Harry is stupid didn't you?" "You honestly think that Harry would not figure it out he has the gift of immortality and of foresight." Lily was outraged at her father in law and swirled out of the Great Hall. "Oh Minerva I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling Harry he doesn't need to be a hero at his young age. I love him and it hurts me to see him so mad at me over this I just wanted to protect my grandson." "Albus you know he is not a normal boy he is an elf he is already more powerful then both of us and Voldemort put together. He obviously already knows he also a descendent of Gryffindor as he had his sword hanging around his waist. Come on lets go to bed."

The first year had ended and to Harry it was the most boring year he had ever had and he couldn't wait to see what his classes were gong to be like. Oh yeah they were going to be boring he knew more then the most powerful wizard of the world. Harry would stick out the year because he had a feeling Voldemort or his supporters would strike again. Harry gathered up everything the next morning and then he opened the portal and left for his home world as heir of Gondor a huge procession was waiting for him in Rivendell.


	5. Trouble Stirs

Chapter 4 – Trouble Stirs

Disclaimer  I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings these stories belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I do not own the spells or special powers either.

Harry and his friends arrived in Rivendell the morning after their encounter with Voldemort and were completely baffled at what was going on to make Rivendell lose its shine. When Harry arrived he was greeted by all the peoples of Middle Earth. He sensed danger and immediately changed into his Prince form. "Lord Elrond what is happening here, it seems so much darker here then before I left and where are Elrohir and Eladen?" "My young Prince of Gondor there has been a disturbance and I'm afraid has to do with your father!" "How is this possible grandpa my father he is dead." Ginny at this time had placed her arms around Harry.

Arwen and Aragorn both came up to their grandson. "Your mother was on her way here with Remus and Sirius when she was captured by Lucius Malfoy and brought to Malfoy manor. And well let's just Elrohir and Elladen did not like the fact that their niece had been taken. So they went to find her along with Legolas as he believes that Malfoy may have a connection to this place through his ancestry but the King has made it so that anyone bearing the dark mark can not ever enter our fair realm." Harry was stunned, "Wait a minute what does this have to do with my father?" "Remus and Sirius then stepped out of the shadows. "Well Harry when we went to the grave yard like we do every year to honour your father we found a note on the tomb door saying … well here you read it." Harry read the note which then told him that, "He was not dead but was in a very deep sleep and was awoken when mom was taken." Harry was shocked, to say the least. People were very curious to know what had their young Prince so shocked.

"Grandpa make sure Albus can not come here as I'm am extremely angry with him at the moment and no one is to tell him where I am or they shall suffer the consequences. Fellowship I beg of you to help me on my mission, first you shall swear oaths of friendship to me as what I am bout to reveal can go no further then this realm or beyond you yourselves." They stared at him and swore to him that they would not repeat or tell anyone what the young Prince was up to. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny it is not safe in the Wizarding world for you this summer. Gandalf and Grandpa you must go and collect their families and bring them here, or better yet to Minas Tirith." They consented and left through the portal that Harry then immediately closed when they were through. He then realized that he would need his armour and his battle gear from the palace and he called on the swiftest horse of the realm. "Ah Shadowfax my swift friend. Noro lim Shadowfax, Noro lim!" (Translation: Ride fast Shadowfax Ride fast.)

Harry rode swift and fast through the country side he was stopped only once. "Stop in the name of the King Eomer of Rohan I command you stop." Harry swiftly stopped and approached the King. "You ride Shadowfax however he is not yours, I have given the maeras to the Prince of Gondor." "As he should remember me I've only been gone a year King Eomer. " Harry took down his hood and laughed. "Prince Harry it is good to see you are well, I'm sorry if I have delayed you. Hope you come to visit soon, I know Idrial would love to see you." "I shall Goodbye King of the Mark." Harry then jumped onto Shadowfax said and incantation and they flew into the sky reaching the city of Gondor with little time.

Harry orbed his things into his bag and then took off for Rivendell. Once he reached Rivendell everyone was amazed at the way he and Shadowfax showed up. "I call on the powers of Gryffindor, hear my call and bring me the sword of fire, water, earth and air." The King looked amazed at what his eleven year old grandson could do. Immediately the ground shook and the portal to the realm opened and through it came four swords. "Now I know who these swords belong to Fire is mine along with the sword of lightning or Gryffindor as it is known. Water and Ice sword belong to Gin, Ron is the wielder of the sword of the Earth and Hermione wielder of air." The swords immediately went straight for their counterparts. "This is where I say good bye Grandpa and I promise when I come home I'll have mom and dad with me. My friends stay here and guard the realm. "I don't think so Harry, my love I'm coming with you." Ginny waved her hand and was immediately in warrior gear. As did Ron and Hermione. Ron turned to his parents, "We'll be back and we'll have completed a task not many can say they have done at the age of eleven." "RONALD WEASLEY BE CAREFUL OR YOUR SO DONE WHEN YOU COME BACK. And Harry dear please take care of my family." "I will Mrs. Weasley." Harry and his friends jumped into the portal and out of the realm of Gondor.

At the age of eleven Harry was far more advanced then his friends when it came to wielding natures powers as he is an elemental and can wield all of the powers of nature in some shape or form. To get passed the gate at the manor he brought a huge lightning bolt down on top of the gate which immediately brought out guards. Harry hid himself in the shadows but not before noticing that his three elven uncles were there as well. "Took you long enough Harry, we've been waiting for you to do that. And we knew it was you because you're the only one who can do that." Legolas said to the young Prince that stood before them. "I'm going in to confront the Malfoys take Ron and Hermione with you and get mom out of there. Then meet me in Godrics Hollow." Legolas did what Harry asked him to in order to get Lily out of the manor, however Ron was mad that Harry was taking Ginny with him. "Ron just lets go Harry knows what he is doing and if anything you should know Ginny won't be cast aside when she can help him." "Yeah but he is my best friend after all, we should be the ones confronting Malfoy not Ginny. She is younger then us after all." "Oh Ronald shut up I'm only a year younger but I am in the same year at Hogwarts with you so go with Legolas and we'll meet you in Godrics Hollow." Ginny and Harry made their way to the door to Malfoy Manor even though Ginny could not see it.

Legolas and the others crept underneath the house through a forgotten tunnel where they found a small boy around the age of eleven lying face down in the dirt and severely beaten. "Oh no Ron look its Draco Malfoy, he's hurt. I call upon the powers of air, hear my call and heal this friend. I am air and she is me, as I will so mote it be." Hermione rested her hand over Draco's heart and he began to move. When she was done Hermione stood back to allow Draco a chance to move around. When he got up and noticed who had saved him, he was shocked because of how mean he had been to them at school. "Thank you Hermione I've been lying here since the end of term because I would not listen to my father or his stupid blood rules. But what are you doing here and who are the three people behind you?" Hermione looked at Draco shocked at his niceness and gentleness. "Well we are here to rescue Prince Harry's mother the Lady Lily. I'm Legolas and my two friends Elrohir and Elladen. Harry and Ginny are here as well and he has gone to confront your parents. We must find Lady Lily and get out of here." "Well then come with me oh and Hermione you have to tell me what the hell is going on and how Potter is a prince." They followed Draco into the dungeons where they found Lily sitting in a cell. Ron knew it was his turn to act, "I call upon the powers of the Earth, hear my call and open this door. I am Earth and he is me as I will so mote it be." Ron touched the door and a huge vine seeped under the door and pulled it through. Ron then went inside but was suddenly stopped by Legolas.

Legolas turned to his two elven companions, "Elrohir, Elladen nad no ennas!" (Something is out there) They looked at Legolas, "Man Cenich?" "There is something in there with Lady Lily an acromantula if I'm not mistaking. Right Draco?" "Right its one of my fathers' insane guards of the manor and of prisoners. Hermione you must get it out of there, and you too Ron your abilities should be able to help you as far as I could see." Ron and Hermione left the three standing in the entrance way and made their way towards Lily. "I call on the powers of air, lift this beat from the ground and into the ceiling. I am air and she is me as I will so mote it be." The giant acromantula flew into the ceiling and fell crumpled on the floor. Ron knew it was now his turn and sought the words he needed to say. "I call upon the powers of Earth use this blade made of the earth and strike down this naughty spider. I am Earth and he is me as I will so mote it be." The blade soared out of Ron hands and into the giant spider and watched it disintegrate. Lily then walked out of the cell she was in to be greeted by her Uncles. She then noticed Draco, "What are you doing down here Draco, did your father beat you again. Go get your stuff you're coming with us." Draco did as he was told and he came back quickly the group then went to Godrics hollow much to Lily's protests.

Meanwhile while the others were rescuing Lily Harry and Ginny had made their way inside the manor and found Lucius in the middle of a meeting with Severus Snape. "Potter what are you doing here?" "Oh I think you know quite well what I'm doing here Lucius. I've come for revenge and I will get. I call on the power of fire. FIRE CELESTIAL SUROUND. I am fire and he is me as I will so mote it be. "The group was immediately burned by the fire. Ginny stepped up, "See if you can get out of this. I call upon the power of water. AQUA ICE BLAST. I am water and she is me as I will so mote it be." The group was now completely encased in ice and would remain that way until someone could undo it. Ginny and Harry then orbed to Godrics Hollow to meet the others.

Once they had arrived they seen the others standing there waiting along with Draco. Harry realized that Draco must not know where they were. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" "oh calm down mom don't you wanna know who is here that has been in a deep sleep for eleven years or can you guess. Now excuse me while I go and wake him up." They all followed quietly behind Harry and they entered the Potter manor. "I call upon the power of the elements here my call and make the one hiding awake and be free again. ELEMENTAL SUROUND!! I am the elements and they are me as I will so mote it be." At once James tomb and body was surrounded with water and fire, earth and air. "Elements hear my call and wake up this man who has been in deep sleep for eleven years and make my mom happy again. I am the elements and they are me as I will so mote it be." James immediately sat up and Lily fainted. "Lils is that you, baby where's little Harry and what happened to Voldemort?" "Well dad I'm not so little anymore and Voldemort is but a mere shadow trying to find a way to get a body. And well mom just passed out after I brought you out of your great deep sleep that you were put under by mom." "Omg Harry, your already eleven and by the looks of it a very powerful wizard.." "Powerful enough to put even his grandfather on ice. Welcome back James, honey I missed you." Lily had woken up and she had come up behind her xon and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Harry you've made me so happy I really believed that James was gone and it made me a shadow a shell."

James got up and wrapped his arms around his family. Ginny came up to wrap her arms around Harry and pulled him off to the side to give his parents the chance to get a proper reunion. Harry then remembered that Draco was here, so he had to indulge his curiosity. "Draco why did you come with us here?" "Well I know we were never good friends at school and I treated you and your friends like crap but it was not me it was my father he had me under the imperious curse and I had to pretend to be under it I wasn't really and I don't follow the views of my father and his stupid friends. I'm sorry." "Draco I already knew that because I am gifted with foresight what you don't know is my heritage. But since you have typically run away you are going to come to my realm with me but first I need you to promise not to freak but I can change my appearance." Harry transformed into his elven state and then opened the portal to the realm. Harry and his friends were the first ones through the portal, Draco behind them and then Legolas, Elladen, Elrohir and Lady Lily and James.

They entered the realm and were immediately brought to the council meeting-taking place in the Golden Fellowship Garden, which was named after the Fellowship. "Lord Elrond what is going on?" "AH James pleasure to see you again, the smile has finally found Lily's face once more. She is happy again." Harry noticed the solemn look on the Kings face. "Grandpa, Gandalf what is going on here and where is Frodo if the rest of the Fellowship is here then where is Frodo?" "Quite sharp you are Harry and quite sighted of course you already know what is going on in this place don't you?" Gandalf looked at Harry and at Ginny. "Harry the realm is in danger once again…….."


	6. Trouble in the Realm

Chapter 5: Trouble in the Realm

Chapter 5: Trouble in the Realm

A/N  Thanks to all my reviewers. I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings but I do own the plot to this story.

Harry knew what needed to be done and once again the Realm he lived in was in danger. Harry also already knew where Frodo was and what was going on.

"Harry why don't you take your friends to their quarters and then come to the council room where we will discuss the best course of action to dispose of the danger that is headed our way." Aragorn said to his grandson.

"Alright but we both know I have to defeat this evil, this Saruman. Come on guys I'll show you where you are sleeping and then I have a royal meeting to attend to. Dad will come and get you guys when we are finished in the council room." Harry said as he once again brought his friends to their rooms.

"Harry be careful with what you say in there I feel a dark presence looming over Rivendell already." Ginny said to her boyfriend and gave him a hug before she and the others met in their rooms.

Harry flamed to his own quarters to change into his royal blue Elvin wear and then flamed to the council room shocking everyone in the room as he entered in flames. It shocked them so much that a couple of them fell out of their chairs.

"Sorry I am late Lord Elrond it shan't happen again." Harry said bowing to his great grandfather.

"That's quite alright my son." Elrond said to the young Elvin prince before him.

"Let me take you back a few years ago when we were in the midst of the battle for Middle- Earth a battle that lasted much longer then predicted. In this battle came with the defeat of Saruman at Isengard however he was not killed only banished. He chose to take over the shire while the rest of us continued fighting for peace and tranquility. When our four young Hobbits decided it was time to go back home they found the Shire in trouble and Frodo rose to the occasion and destroyed Saruman's hold over the Shire. He then left once again and was never seen again." Elrond said but as he finished Harry stood.

"I have come to the conclusion that Frodo did not just wander off as many of you believe. As you know I have the gift of foresight and I know that Frodo was kidnapped by Saruman to get his revenge on the young hobbit. I also know that we can defeat him for good this time due to the fact that I have more power than any wizard on Earth. This time there will be no coming back for Saruman now if you'll excuse me I have to come up with a plan of attack so that we can be ready in three days time." Harry said as he then flamed out of the council room and into Ginny's room.

"Gin do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

She nodded getting up from her bed and grabbing her dark green royal cloak which matched her royal light green dress. They went out towards the garden waving to his parents as they passed.

The couple only got so far when they collapsed to the ground. Lily and James saw this and went running down the hill towards them. James scooped up Ginny and Lily levitated her son, they brought them to their quarters and placed them on the bed.

"Lils go get your mother and father. Elindil go and get Molly and Arthur Weasley please and hurry." James said recognizing why the two young ones had collapsed right away.

Lily left immediately only to run into her mother and father in the hall way.

"What's wrong Lily you seem quite upset about something?" Arwen asked her daughter.

"It's Harry and Ginny they collapsed while they were outside walking. We must hurry." She said to her parents and then rushed back down the hall and into her quarters.

Arwen and Aragorn rushed into the room and Arwen gasped. She immediately walked to the side of the bed and put a force field around the two children. She was about to fix this problem when Molly threw open the door and cried out in rage.

"Why are Harry and Ginny sleeping in the same bed and what is she doing to them?" Molly cried as she lunged for her daughter. But James stopped her.

"Do not worry they will be fine they have a special bond; called a soul bond which means they have to be close for a few hours in order to establish this bond. If they don't it could prove fatal." James explained much to the surprise and astonishment of his wife and her parents.

"James how do you know this?" Arwen asked as did Lily simultaneously.

"I know this because it happened both to Merlin and his great grandson Godric Gryffindor. It's only natural that it happens to his heir." James said much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Molly you must let them be. Come let's go to lunch while we wait for them to wake up it won't be too long." James said and much to his relief everyone listened to him.

Ginny and Harry both woke up moments later and laughed at their parents reactions.

'Harry you know I love you right no matter what you have to do?' she said to him through their link.

'I know Gin I love you too.' Harry replied.

They then decided they would get up and talk to Draco and the others to form a plan about the coming war with Saruman. Harry and Ginny summoned their friends to their quarters where they would tell them everything that had occurred in the meeting with the council of Middle-Earth.

When their friends arrived Ron immediately sat by Harry as if challenging Draco to not take his place on Harry's right hand.

"O.k. this is the scoop as I'm sure you all want to know what the hell is going on in the realm and why the fellowship has gathered with battle gear on instead of formal evening and party wear. While we were away completing our prior task at rescuing my parents and gaining a loyal friend Frodo had been taken by Saruman an enemy long thought dead and powerless by Gandalf and his council. However he has amassed an army on the borders of the shire and has taken Frodo out of revenge on Gandalf and our council. I know what I have to do and how I can get Frodo back however I need you guys to help. This might take a lot of convincing because the only person strong enough to counter Saruman is me. I need to find a way to infiltrate his lair and bring the army in to distract them while I get Frodo and get out." Harry explained and Draco smirked.

"My prince I know a way to get you in and get the army in as well." Draco said.

"Draco do not call me Prince you are a friend to me and I do not allow my friends to call me that even in formal pretences. Please continue." Harry said to the blonde boy in front of him.

"Very well. As you know my father Lucius used to be from this realm therefore I have a connection to it. When I was born my mother insisted on coming here to live away form my father and his vicious ways. I however left with him as he needed my ability to infiltrate any place on this Earth. Harry your missing a valuable member of your team, the shadow warrior; you have all of the other elements but this one. I am the fifth element and I can get you and your army close enough to Saruman. Then I can get the five of us to Saruman to destroy him and retrieve Frodo from harm." Draco explained.

"Yes that's great but as you know we are still missing two members I believe Neville and Luna are those two. Neville is another full elemental like myself and Luna is another air elemental like Ginny both are stronger then they lead us to believe. Welcome to the group Draco." Harry said.

They continued to discuss the battle plans late into the night where they all fell asleep on the floor with Ginny in Harry's arms. James and Lily came into the room finding everyone asleep on the floor and smiled. They let them sleep and entered their quarters.

The next morning Harry was up earlier than most mornings to go for his run through the city and the surrounding woods. Some mornings his grandfather, Aragorn would join him for his run but today he needed to clear his mind and didn't want the company.

As he ran he thought about what had happened over the course of the year and how he had barely escaped with his life at the end of June by confronting Voldemort himself. Only to come home to find a battle about to be waged in his home realm.

Harry decided to cut his run short this morning to spend some time with his friends before breakfast. Harry returned to his quarters where he showered and dressed in his royal robes of red and gold, and then he proceeded into his sitting room where all of his friends were beginning to wake up.

"Harry what time did you wake up this morning; it must have been earlier then normal?" Hermione asked him due to the fact that she had memorized her friends sleeping patterns and knew that Harry got up to run every morning.

"Yeah I had to clear my head; especially with what happened through out the course of the year. Any ways breakfast isn't for a while go back to sleep Mione."

Harry said as he grabbed a book on Elvin lore that he loved to read in his spare time.

Hermione decided she wasn't going to get any more sleep so she grabbed another book that was on Elvin lore and began to read as well. Harry sat back down on the floor where Ginny was and placed her head in his lap while she slept. They waited for another hour and then woke up their friends so they could get ready for breakfast.

Ginny and Harry led the way to the dinning hall which was custom in the realm and entered on ceremony. They then sat down in their appropriate places while bowing to those of higher station. Once breakfast was over Harry gathered his Captains and advisors, telling them to meet him and his friends in the council room to discuss battle plans.

They went over their plans for the battle that lay ahead for them. Harry explained that he would use his power to transport the army from Minas Tirith to Rivendell and then Draco would transport them all through the shadows close enough to the old forest. Then they were to await Harry's signal before attacking, while the five of them would capture Saruman unawares and get Frodo out of harms way.

It was decided that tomorrow morning Harry would ride to Minas Tirith with a need for haste and then collect the army. He would be back before nightfall and would ultimately be ready for battle by the following morning.

For the rest of the afternoon Harry was busy preparing the elves and fellowship for battle, he was showing them different techniques and different specialty moves. Harry watched as his friends practiced using their Elemental abilities; which they were getting the hang of quite quickly.

That night Harry remembered that Ginny would have to come with him as their bond was not yet complete and they needed to be near each other or it could be fatal.

"Gin your going to have to be ready to go in the morning. We're taking horses but I have a way to make them go faster then any horse alive." Harry explained to her as he got ready in the bathroom.

"I know Harry." Ginny said from the comfort of their bed.

They fell asleep that night holding each other and hoping everything would go as planned and that there weren't too many casualties.

Harry decided to get up extra early the following morning as he had something he had to do first pertaining to the Wizarding world and since no one knew he was awake he slipped through the portal unnoticed by everyone. Harry the flamed to Potter manor where he found the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and he shrunk it down so he could take it with him. He then decided he needed to talk with Neville his one friend he could count on to do anything for him.

Once Harry arrived at the Longbottom manor he was greeted with a warm hug by Augusta who treated Harry like her own grandson and then brought him to Neville's room where she said he could stay if he wanted.

"Harry what are you doing here? I thought you would only come and get me if it was absolutely necessary." Neville inquired as to why Harry was al of sudden here instead of in the realm with his family.

"Neville it's time to reveal your true identity to the rest of our friends, it is time for you and your grandmother to return to the realm with me. I'm afraid Frodo is in danger and it will come upon the six of us to bring him back from the clutches of Saruman. I have not been able to reach Luna have you had any contact with her since the last time we saw her?" Harry asked as he turned himself back into the prince and heir to the realm.

"No her father is on a tight schedule with the paper these days I'm afraid we'll have to wait until we get to school to see her again. But come we'll discuss this matter with my grandmother and then we'll get Frodo back." Neville said changing his appearance into one of Harry's most trusted captains beside Draco.

"Augusta we have a problem in the realm Frodo has been taken it is time for you and Neville to return to the realm." The prince said as Augusta nodded and also changed her form as well.

Harry reopened the portal and snuck back into his quarters as well as bringing Neville and Augusta through as well. When he got back he found a furious Ginny waiting for him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME." She yelled at her boyfriend in front of her, not noticing they were not alone anymore.

"Gin calm down I went through the portal early this morning to retrieve Nev and his grandmother so we have a team of six making us stronger then ever due to both me and Neville having the abilities of all of the elements as well." Harry said and then watched as his girlfriend blushed because she had finally noticed that she was not alone with Harry and that she was only in her night gown.

"Neville the others are in our secret area, as well as Draco he has finally found his way back to the realm. Go there and await further instructions have Draco fill you in on the plan. Augusta the adults are in the council room tell them that I'm leaving for Gondor and they can expect me back before dinner time with the rest of the army. Gin get dressed and I'll meet you in the stable in ten minutes, I'm going to ready Shadowfax and Salina for us and prepare them for flight." Harry said as he stormed out of the room and flamed down to the stables.

Upon his arrival the guards bowed to the Prince and opened the door to allow him to go inside. He walked up to Shadowfax and Salina and patted their noses.

"You guys up for a faster mode of transportation today. We need to get to Gondor so I'm gunna give you both the gift of flight." Harry waved his hand over top of both horses and they sprouted great majestic wings of white and silver.

"Harry I'm ready to go… oh my gosh they are lovely." Ginny said as Harry passed her the reigns of Salina.

"Let's go." Harry said and he threw the doors open by pushing them with air and wind scaring the guards to death.

They traveled very fast through the sky but were stopped abruptly by arrows streaming from the ground into the sky somewhere over Rohan. Harry and Ginny quickly touched down once more and road towards the company of men that were firing upon them.

"Halt in the name of the king of Rohan. How is it you are riding the maeras I gave this horse to the Prince of Gondor?" Eomer said as he approached the travelers.

"Why uncle Eomer you do not recognize your own nephew. I am the Prince of Gondor and this is my soul mate Ginny." Harry said revealing his face by dropping his hood.

"Harry so it is true you have returned from school. I am happy to see you. Why are you on your way through Rohan and in such great haste what has happened I've only seen you act like this once and that was when your uncle Elendil was captured?" Eomer asked his young nephew of whom Eowyn spoke quite highly of.

"We are on our way to Gondor to round up the army as it there is trouble in the North of the shire. Saruman has captured Frodo and built a fortress in the old forest. I have to stop him, I'm the only one who can." Harry said.

"Oh Harry that's not fair. Is that something you also have to do in the Wizarding world getting rid of the evil Voldemort guy." Eomer asked his nephew.

"I really don't want to talk about that. Anyways we could use your help Uncle Eomer. There is no way for the Gondor army to defeat the army Saruman has amassed." Harry said hoping they could gain the help of Rohan and its army.

"Alright Harry you come back later and I'll have summoned all of the army and we'll be ready to march by the time you get back with Gondors army." Eomer said.

Harry nodded as he swung up on the back of Shadowfax and then followed Ginny back up into the sky and within seconds they disappeared in a cloud of fire. They reappeared overtop of the pelennor fields and touched back down.

They rode hard and reached the gate in time for noon bell to ring.

"I'm sorry sir, miss but the city of Minas Tirith is closed to visitors by order of the Captain of the Citidel." The guard at the gate said bringing forth his sword.

"Do not recognize me soldier?" Harry said lowering his hood for the second time that morning.

"My Prince I did not; Open the gate." The soldier ordered and the prince and Ginny rode through out the city. Again he ran into trouble at the gate to the palace, or cititdel.

"I command you to open the gate captain or you'll be removed from your post. Is that clear Captain." Harry said as once again he lowered his hood to reveal his royal mark and his face.

" My prince I must apologize highness." The Captain said.

"That's alright Captain. I have a task for you. I need you to go and collect Lord Berethor so that I can discuss with him about important military tactics." Harry said and he brought Shadowfax into the garden meadow to graze and Ginny followed with Salina.

"Ginny follow me to the throne room." Harry said taking her head.

"Harry shouldn't we change into our royal robes or something?" Ginny asked and Harry just took her and she followed along through the castle.

Harry and Ginny waited in the throne room for Lord Berethor. They only waited fro five minutes when both Lord Berethor and Lady Idrial walked into the room. They sat down and discussed getting the Army ready to move from Gondor to Rivendell in four hours. Once they finished Lord Berethor and his wife Idrial left to go and gather the army.

Harry had the servants collect Shadowfax and Salina and had them brought to the white tree of the citadel and decided to await their prince and his intended to come out. When Harry and Ginny came out of the Palace the servants bowed and helped Ginny onto her horse. They then watched as both horses took off into the sky and in a flash of fire they disappeared.

"My prince." The guard said as he bowed low and then immediately grabbed the reigns of both horses and led them to the house of the Steward.

"Lord Faramir, I need you to gather the soldiers and meet me in Minas Tirith in four hours. Then once you arrive I request your presence in the throne room for a briefing. If I'm not there I am in the training room; meet me there with Lord Berethor and Lady Idrial." Harry said and the Lord Faramir nodded as he watched both the Prince and Ginny disappear into a flash of fire not only in shock but awe as well.

Harry and Ginny flamed back into the citadel where they then decided to go into the dueling and training gymnasium. Harry drew both of his swords as Ginny drew hers. Harry not only had Anduril Flame of the west but also the sword of Gryffindor and began to go through his katas and training exercizes. Ginny watched Harry in awe as she had only began to be taught the way of the sword but watching her boyfriend do the advances and moves with such agility and grace inspired her.

Ginny realized he was far more powerful and advanced than a second year wizard and was easily the best of Hogwarts even better then most of the teachers and maybe even the headmaster.

Hours went by and Harry watched his girlfriend practice the moves he had taught her earlier in the summer and watched as she progressed through her moves with more agility and grace then any of the soldiers he had trained over the years. He turned back to his training and ignited his swords using the magic of each; one the power of the elves and the other the power of the elements.

"Gin you might want to erect a shield as this is going to get messy." Harry said and she nodded. He made sure she had a shield up and a strong one it was before he conjured dummies that could use magic for him to practice on.

Lord Faramir, Berethor and Lady Idrial came in and watched in awe as their young Prince took on about fifty opponent dummies that could also use magic and watched as he destroyed them within ten minutes.

"My Lord the army has been assembled and are awaiting your orders sire." Berethor and Faramir said at once.

"Alright assemble them on the field. They will need to be in that general area so that I can transport them using magic." Harry said and Ginny gasped.

"Harry you can't that will deplete your magic reserves faster and there is a battle in under twelve hours. There has to be a way for us to get back without you straining your magic." Ginny said grabbing his hand.

"My Lord she is right it would be too dangerous." Faramir said.

"How else do you suggest we get there in time for the battle. I also have o get Rohan's Army to rivindell as well. Now do what I tell you and I will meet you three out there in a half hour. Ginny go with them." Harry ordered and went back into his meditative state which was replenishing his magic twice as fast as any wizard or witch alive.

Harry walked out of the palace and hopped up onto Shadowfax where he took off down through the city twice as fast as any other horse. "Open the Gate." Harry snarled and then took off through the gate and took his place in front of the army.

"My brothers today there will be a battle of not only strength and will but of magic as well. The alliance between men and elves has been built stronger then ever and we have come together to fight Saruman has captured Frodo a dear friend of my grandfathers and to this world." Harry said and then he watched as Ginny prepared them for take off then nodded to Harry who then swiped his hand and a huge bubble was constructed around the entire Gondorian Army then in a flash disappeared in flames.

They reappeared outside of Meduseld the city of the King and saw Eomer lead his warriors out from the city within. Harry expanded the bubble and once again they disappeared in flames landing outside the gates of Rivendell. Harry led the army through the gate with Ginny beside him and Eomer behind him.

Aragorn, Arwen, Lily and James greeted the young Prince by the stables and camp compound. Stable hands took the horses to the army compound corral. Harry was immediately engulfed in a hug by his family as was Ginny. They then rushed back into the council room with all the Captains and high officials to prepare for war with Saruman.

The night passed quickly and the six were awaiting the army to assemble by dawn. Harry and Ginny were in the front while Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville were behind him; then the rest of his family and the army.

"Draco are you ready to help me transport us to the battle and war?" Harry asked and watched as Draco nodded holding his hand up like Harry they prepared the shadow world to allow them passage and then the entire army was pulled into shadow reappearing seconds later on the outskirts of the shire.

"Alright Granddad you know what you have to do. Elementals with me." Harry said as he prepared them for their journey.

Harry made everyone grasp hands while he transported them to the tower where he could feel Saruman's magic and Frodo's wound. The others remained in the shadows with Draco while Harry and Ginny went into the room to confront Saruman. However instead of Saruman they only found Frodo and Harry transported him to the others and returned to Ginny.

"Saruman your time is up, you have caused enough pain and suffering in this world; your army is dying as the strength of Gondor and Rohan together can not be bested. Elemental Chaos Strike." Harry called as a collection of elements brought down the wizard and then Ginny took over using her elemental abilities used a large chunk of ice and sliced his throat watching the old wizard die.

Outside the fight was faring well and Harry knew he must get back out side so that he could heal those with grave wounds before they died. He grabbed onto Ginny's hand and flamed out of the tower to the hospital tent. He waved his hand over the tent and a bright white light formed immediately healing alof those who were inside of the tent. Draco and Harry once again used their power to transport them all back to Rivendell.

Harry and Ginny went to bed that night hoping that nothing else would disrupt their summer vacation.


	7. Howarts, Year 2

Chapter 6: Hogwarts, Year 2

Chapter 6: Hogwarts, Year 2

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings but I own the plot to this story.

The rest of the summer went by uneventful and it was time to return to school. Harry due to some trouble at the barrier took Ginny's hand and flamed onto the train. Harry knew what was going on as he was able to see what all was going on. He knew that Ginny had been slipped a diary and must get it away from her, or it could prove to be fatal.

"Ginny why don't you go to sleep it will be awhile before we arrive at school and I know you didn't sleep well last night." Harry said hoping she would so that he could take the diary from her.

"Your right Harry. Here can you put this in my trunk?" Ginny said giving him the diary and Harry smiled.

Harry made a copy of the diary without the horcrux in it and left it in her trunk storing the real one in his trunk in his locked seventh chamber that he himself could only open. Ginny would never know that the diary in her trunk was not the same one as he spelled it to respond to her without ever harming her.

Harry decided he would not spend this year in the hospital wing and they would get the cup, both of them. With the chamber never having to be opened Hogwarts would function normally thanks to Harry. Dobby appeared before him on the train and started wailing when his master Draco walked in.

"Dobby what are you doing here? Your stopping my father aren't you?" Draco asked the elf in front of him.

"Yes Master Draco. Your father is an evil man." Dobby caught himself and began to punish himself and Harry gasped. Draco reached down and gave Dobby his sock, and smiled at the young elf.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is freeee." The young elf exclaimed happily.

"Harry my father gave Ginny a diary that is a part of Voldemort's soul and it needs to be destroyed." Draco said.

"I know now first thing first. Dobby would you do me a favor and become my house elf, you will remain free but you could be my friend and you will be paid and have weekends off." Harry asked the elf.

"Yes master Harry it would be my honor." Dobby said binding himself to Harry and who then in turn bonded with the young elf.

Harry then turned towards Draco, "Come into my trunk Dray. I'll show you just how I plan on stopping your father from helping Voldemort return."

Draco followed Harry into the very back compartment of his trunk where no one but his top general could be. Harry showed Draco five out of the seven horcruxes that needed to be destroyed, all that was left was the snake and Voldemort himself.

Draco smiled at his Prince and made an oath to protect the Prince and his princess from harm. Harry and Draco resumed their seats with Ginny lying in Harry's lap asleep. They reached Hogwarts and Draco went to sit with the Gryffindors as he was now one of them and sat with the rest of the team even Luna who had just made Gryffindor.

Harry already had the diary in his position and decided to have some fun this year. Although he knew what was going to happen he knew he had to win over the basilisk in the chamber to his side of the war by treating him kindly so he decided that he would go down there after dinner to speak with the king of snakes himself.

"Harry are you alright you seem distracted by something I know it isn't the feast." Ginny asked him after he had told her that he knew about this year and how he had foresight he decided to tell her.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about what to do about the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and how we could use the chamber as a training hall the six of us that is." Harry said and she nodded, Harry had started training his friends the moment they were awoken to the realm and their heritage.

"Gin have the others meet me after dinner in the common room. I'm gunna go to the room of requirements and figure out the method used to produce one like it and ward the chamber to do the same thing." Harry said and he left the great hall.

Lily and James watched their son get up and leave the hall, they knew something was up and talked to Albus about it. They decided to follow Harry which almost proved difficult to do seeing as he could move through shadow to get places and he could flame anywhere he wanted.

Harry disappeared through the door to the room which immediately gave him the feeling as if he were being followed by someone so he flamed into the room of requirements which he then commanded to give him access to the blueprints for the room and the spells used to the structure. Harry stayed there until he could feel a disturbance in the castle one of the Slytherins had cornered a small girl, a slytherin who had escaped his wrath.

Harry flamed away to get to the girl in time so the older boy could not harm her.

"Leave her alone. In the name of Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin I command you to stop." Harry yelled at the unexpecting slytherin.

"Harry Potter, damn you stay out of my way." The slytherin said as he grabbed the young girl and pointed his wand at her throat.

Harry had had enough of this and he summoned the slytherin wand which he then proceeded to fling the boy back with a wave of his hand. Harry bent down to help the young girl up off of the floor.

"Are you o.k.?" Harry asked the girl who looked terribly frightened.

"I'm o.k. thank you Harry Potter," replied the young girl.

Harry then flamed away, he stopped in the girls bathroom on the second floor where he could open the chamber without consequence. "Open," he commanded in the ancient tongue of the snakes. He flamed to the bottom of the tunnel to the door leading to the chamber, "Open," he commanded and the door opened.

Harry lifted himself up in the air and floated into the chamber.

"Lord Slytherin requires your presence Basilisk King of snakes." Harry yelled in parseltongue.

Moments later the snake appeared thoroughly confused at why his master was here instead of dead as he should have been. What he saw was however a miracle, the real heir of Hogwarts had come to him for centuries the Basilisk protected the school from the outside intruders called muggles.

"Lord of all Hogwarts please release me from my trapped soul. That vile man Riddle trapped into doing his will. I wish to go back to protecting the school from the forces of evil like I had been before Riddle made me his slave. I am Valious Lord Merlin," the snake told him.

"As you wish my friend. I Lord of all Hogwarts release you from the enchantments placed on you by Riddle, you are free my friend Valious," Harry replied.

"How might I serve you my Lord?" Valious asked his young master.

"Valious did Salazar build a tunnel of some sort to the outside world?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, he had built it so I could get out to hunt. But Riddle used it later on in his life to come in and hide here." Valious said.

"Thank you could you take me to it?" Harry asked and Valious nodded so Harry changed into his Phoenix form.

"You are the Phoenix lord as well?" Valious asked and Harry nodded.

"Valious if I put a password on the door to the tunnel would you be able to tell it to open if I keyed your signature into the door?" Harry asked the snake.

"Yes I would Lord," Valious replied.

So Harry got to work preparing the door for its new master. He made the password a name that only he and Valious knew as Voldemort did not know Valious' name. Harry then went back into the chamber and started to redecorate and clean it up. When he left that night Valious protected the chamber so no one could come in if it was not his master Harry or any one he was with. Harry flamed into the common room where he found Ginny and the others waiting for him.

"Harry are you o.k.?" Ginny asked taking his hand as he entered their little alcove.

"I'm fine Gin, really I just cleaned up the chamber and met with the Basilisk he doesn't even prey on humans he is tame. He is protecting the castle as we speak." Harry said.

"Now back to business. Draco I need you to keep an eye on Luna when you can. She doesn't know about her powers or her heritage quite yet and I'm not going to be the one to tell her. If she gets into any trouble with the Slytherins she is going to need help. Secondly I have once again stopped another plan to bring Voldemort back from his grave. Lucius Malfoy was trying to bring back his dead master by means of a diary." Harry said as he went into his trunk and pulled out a leather bound book with the name Tom M. Riddle, and Ginny gasped.

"Harry is that my Diary that was in my cauldron?" Ginny asked him and Harry nodded.

"This Diary is cursed with a piece of Voldemorts soul. He could use this to lure Ginny down to the chamber and use her life force to bring himself back. I took the diary and made you a copy Gin that will respond to you when you write in it but won't harm you." Harry said and Ginny hugged him.

Harry could see someone in the doorway to their alcove, he waved his hand and a huge force field framed the entire room from intruders.

"How can there be intruders we are in the chamber of secrets and no one knows where it is except for Voldemort and he is dead?" Ginny asked a bit confused.

"Don't worry Gin its not anyone its just the basilisk moving around through the tunnel systems. Besides you have me here and Voldemort as no idea what I am capable of." Harry said.

"Well I think that for the rest of the year we wait to see what dear old Lucius is up to and as long as the Basilisk protects the school everyone here is absolutely safe. Come on lets go back to our dorms and go to sleep the morning will come quickly." Harry said.

Harry flamed everyone to the common room to save having to walk and be caught out of the tower after curfew. Harry then walked up to his dorm with Ginny and they quickly went to sleep.

The next morning things started to go wrong for the six friends. Luna had made it into Gryffindor and roomed with Hermione. Harry jolted up from his sleep after being summoned by Fawkes to the headmasters office and so he flamed there after putting on something fresh to wear.

"What headmaster?" Harry snapped, "this had better be good." Harry said sitting down in the chair beside Fawkes perch.

"Well Harry I know what you were up to last night," Dumbledore replied.

"How the hell would you know?" Harry said. "I didn't do anything and besides how dare you act as if you're my better. I am the Elvin Prince and the Heir of Gondor you have no right to question me." Harry said anger building in him.

"I'm sorry Harry I did not want to make it look like I did not approve. I wanted to congratulate you on successfully gaining all the members of the prophecy. Shall we proceed to breakfast now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster," Harry said still not happy about being questioned by the man but he still looked up to him as he was his grandfather.

Harry went into the Great Hall to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. Ginny got up and grabbed Harry's hand as they went off to class.

After their classes were finished Harry and his friends were once again summoned to the Headmaster's office by Fawkes and this time Harry was beginning to get very angry with his grandfather.

When they arrived in the office Harry immediately saw a secret door residing off to the side of the Headmaster behind his parents and grandmother. On the top of the door he saw the words, _heir of Hogwarts, rightful place to overrule the headmaster and his decisions,_ and Harry smiled things were going to get very interesting at Hogwarts and realized he had control over the board of governors as well.

"Grandfather where does that door over to your left lead to?" Harry asked him knowing that he had no idea at what Harry was talking about.

"Harry there is no door behind your parents," Albus began but Harry simply ignored him and walked over to the wall behind his parents and placed his hand on the door.

The door immediately opened and Harry walked through the door leaving it open so that the others who were curious could go through as well. They all followed him through the door and what they saw shocked them; Harry sitting in a lavish chair with the four portraits of the founders on it and reading a letter addressed to him on the back.

"Harry what is going on? Is this room what I think it is; the Heir of Hogwarts chamber?" Albus asked as he approached his grandson who he knew was a little upset for trying to protect him from his destiny.

"Yes Grandad it is, and I am the rightful owner of all of Hogwarts including the governors." Harry replied giving the letter to Albus to read.

"Well Master Harry it seems you have total control of the running of Hogwarts and of the board. This could work in our favor don't you agree Harry?" Albus and Minerva asked him.

"Aye Grandpa so it would seem well first things first, summon the board of governors here Headmaster and we'll get this over with right from the beginning. What say you?" Harry said as he walked over to Albus and gave him a hug.

"Oh and by the way your forgiven Grandpa I understand why you did what you did. Summon the governors so we can remove certain people from it; namely Lucius and any of his associates." Harry said grasping Ginny's hands and spinning her around.

"Harry did you know son that there are books in here that haven't been used or seen since Merlin was alive. There could be ancient magic long forgotten in here that would benefit both worlds today?" Lily asked him from behind the desk where there were mountains of books neatly stacked on a book case that encircled the room except for the door and another just to the side of Lily.

"No mum I did not, how about you and Hermione go through them and you can have acssess anytime you want." Harry said and was enveloped in a hug by both of them.

"Harry what's behind that door there just off to your side?" Minerva asked while they waited for the board to come through into his office.

"I dunno why don't you and the others go in there while I await the Governors and Grandpa." Harry said and watched as his friends, parents and grandmother go through the door and into a large apartment by the looks of it.

Meanwhile Harry resumed his seat behind his desk when Ginny immediately brought out his new robes. Robes that had not been worn since Godric himself was alive. These robes symbolized Harry's position as Heir and Head of Hogwarts and the forces of the light.

Albus summoned the governors to Hogwarts and went to meet them in the entrance hall as he wanted them to be shocked when they learned that a twelve year old boy had control over all of Howarts. He also knew that even though Harry and his friends were only twelve in this world they were already sixteen in Harry's realm.

The Governors arrived with curious faces at being summoned to Hogwarts when they were the ones who normally did the summoning.

"This had better be good Albus we don't normally get summoned here you get summoned to us." They all said.

"Aye but you are no longer in control over anything done at howarts and you shall be summoned here when you are told to be. This way gentlemen the controller awaits us." Albus said leading them up into his office and through a door only seen by the Headmaster himself.

"Aw Welcome gentlemen," Harry said in his elvin form as he reached out form behind a desk summoning seats for his guests.

"Albus is this some kind of joke this boy is a mere child of sixteen, twelve in our realm what makes you think we will take orders from him," they said and watched as Albus immediately laughed.

"You shouldn't have said that," Albus said while laughing.

"Gentlemen good evening, before I allow Albus to introduce you all you take warning once I am introduced your question shall be answered and there will be no doubt of whose orders you will take," Harry said.

Harry nodded for Albus to introduce himself.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do by swear by the magic of this school that Harry James Potter is solely the heir to all of Hogwarts including being Merlin's heir as well," Dumbledore swore to the men in front of him.

"How can a measly little boy be the Heir to the entirety of Hogwarts he is only twelve," Lucius sneered.

"Actually I am sixteen and forever shall remain older then you think. If you would like a demonstration of my power I purpose a dual between myself and the headmaster if I win then you will all submit to my own line of questioning and also to veritaserum and if you answer something wrong then you will forfeit your place on the board." Harry said as he stood up inviting his friends back into the room.

"Agreed," the governors said at once.

"Headmaster let us make our way then to the pitch where we shall show these gentlemen the true power of Hogwarts. What say you?" Harry asked smirking at his grandfather.

"Alright I shall inform the students to meet in the stadiums of the quidittch pitch and then meet you six down there in a half hour. Gentlemen if you'll follow me back into my own office I shall return momentarily with Minerva who shall inform the rest of the school while we proceed down to the pitch," Albus said.

A half an hour later the students and teachers had all assembled in their appropriate stands as if this were a match. Lily and James were furious with the governors for suggesting that there son duel his own grandfather. Minerva was to referee the duel and knew this would involve a lot of her grandsons pent up anger towards Albus.

The governors sat in the teacher's stadium right in the front so that they would be able to have a clear view of the field below. Minerva had also summoned the Minister for Magic so he would know what was going on and he seemed quite happy about Hogwarts rightful heir being found.

Once the Minister had arrived Albus walked onto the field and shouted sonorous so everyone could here the introduction. Albus made a short introduction for the students who would have the privilege of watching such a match and all of Harry's friends knew that he would beat the headmaster as they saw what he could ultimately achieve in the realm.

Harry began by throwing up his defence shields especially the ones that rebounded strong hexes and curses except he didn't need the shield for the unforgiveables that he had invented during the summer. Albus began by attacking the youth with fire and water but Harry quickly absorbed the attack and threw it back at an unexpecting Dumbledore who then stumbled a bit. They went on like this for hours and it was now mid afternoon when Harry got the upper hand and shot one of his own specialty curses at Albus which not only disarmed him but also threw him up into the air making him fall unconscious so Harry conjured a mattress a floated Albus to the ground.

Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed out to check Harry's magic level and found it to be at 85 while Albus was reaching 40 and they had been dueling for hours. She was amazed and neither of them were worse for wear. The Governors were shocked when she told them that not only did Harry defeat Albus but he only used up 15 of his magic reserve. Secretly however Harry had been using not only his own energy but that of the Earth as well. They all went back into the castle and into the headmaster's office, where they proceeded to make small talk until Albus arrived who had currently been giving Poppy a hard time about being perfectly fine.

Once he arrived Albus and Harry stood together in front of the governors of the school who were absolutely flabbergasted as was Fudge who could not believe that such a young boy could defeat Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard in the world. They however did not know that Harry was part elf and that he was the heir to the throne of Gondor the realm of Middle Earth which every one believed to be myth except for those who had the confidence of the king.

"Now to business gentlemen, there are those among you who doubt me and my knowledge of this school however I am not blind nor am I dumb. Lucius Malfoy, you may have gotten away with many things in the past but not any more. I also have a vast amount of knowledge of your manor Mr. Malfoy and you know what you are herby sentenced to a hearing for dark objects that may or may not have been used or given to you by Lord Voldemort himself. You are also charged with giving an enchanted diary to a young girl in this school hoping to use it to resurrect the dark lord. Minister Fudge I suggest you call your aurors this man will be sentenced and punished for his crimes. Headmaster it is time for us to find a new governor now that there seems to be a vacancy within our ranks," Harry said with a smirk a mile wide.

"You can't take me off this board nor can you sentence me for something I did not do, as you don't have the proof to make an accusation that isn't justified." Lucius said with a growl in his voice.

"Oh but you see Lucius I do have the evidence and the rights as the only heir to this world and another." Harry replied.

"Harry can you please produce this evidence so we may take Lucius into custody without ending up having to let him go on a technicality," Minister Fudge asked Harry.

Harry nodded and summoned his friends to him who immediately appeared by his side in clouds of white.

"Draco you know what you must do now as the head of the Malfoy family, present Minister Fudge with the evidence you have given to me in copy so that if the chance did arrive we could put your father where he belongs," Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Here is a memory from the day in Diagon Alley when we met out side Flourish and Blotts and this will show you that my father was carrying a leather bound book with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and it will also show you what he did with that diary," Draco explained as Harry waved his hand over the vial and expanding his range so that the memory could be examined by all in the room.

The memory shows Lucius holding the diary and walking into the bookstore where he encountered his blood traitor of a son or so he said, then Draco being defended by his friends and by Ginny specifically. He then picked up her book and slipped the diary inside and he left.

There was also memory of Lucius showing Draco all of the dark objects he had placed under floor boards in his mansion and that they were going to use them to bring back the dark lord.

This was definitely enough evidence for the Minister as he placed Malfoy in chains and snapped his wand in half leaving Lucius vulnerable in case he ever was let out of Azkaban but that was highly unlikely.

"Now down to the next step of business as the heir to the Wizarding world according to Merlin I can now take my rightful place as Chief Warlock and therefore Lucius Malfoy will be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and then locked away in Azkaban for his trouble." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter how is it that you know so much about our society when you disappeared in the eyes of the Wizarding world for twelve years?" one of the governors asked

"Well that's because I am not just the heir to the Wizarding world but I am also the heir to the realm of Middle Earth and more specifically the heir to the throne of Gondor," Harry said with a laugh in his voice.

"Your telling us that their actually is a realm other than this one where there is a more sophisticated society? Wow that means that you are already over twelve years old and would really be sixteen in their world correct?" The governors asked.

"Yes that is why I am able to shift forms from twelve to my prince form of sixteen. Now that will be all gentlemen I shall contact you when the need arises but for now if there are no pressing matters to discuss dealing with the running of this school then I suggest you all go home and wait for my summons," Harry said.

"Yes my, lord," they said and Harry winced but waved them away from him.

Harry worked tirelessly for three months to get things fixed in the ranks of the Governors before he could go home to the realm for Christmas. After Christmas he was going to announce to the rest of the Wizarding world that he was the official heir to the magical world.


	8. Christmas Holidays

Chapter 7: Christmas in the Realm

A/N  I changed some things in the last chapter currently only the minister knows that Harry is the heir to all of the magical community. They are going to announce to the community that he is the heir after Christmas as he spent the first couple of months fixing the problems with the board of governors.

It was finally the last day before the end of the term, Harry had finished fixing problems with the governors a couple weeks before and was anxiously waiting his time home in the realm. Harry was happy because he could spend time with his friends and girlfriend over the break before he had to start reviewing rules and laws of the wizarding world.

Harry had had an awful nights rest because he could not stop thinking about what could be happening in the realm so he delved deeper into his magic to see into the realm itself. What he saw disturbed him greatly, his grandmother was crying and his grandfather was no where to be seen. He knew Aragorn was an amazing fighter so someone very skilled must have taken him. Harry got up summoned his robes wandlessly onto his person before running down the stairs in his elvin form practically floating.

"Shadowfax through planes and time come to me mighty friend. I am magic and he is me as I will so mote it be," Harry yelled opening the portal to which in seconds Shadowfax was through it standing before him.

"Noro lim Shadowfax noro lim," Harry said as he took off in the direction of the Great Hall.

As he burst through the Great Hall everyone stopped to stare at the man on the maeras.

Harry's eyes shone silver and white as he raised his hands to the air.

"Through time and space I command thee to show me the past in the realm show me the King, I am magic and he is me as I will so mote it be," Harry yelled and immediately the ceiling turned from the sky to a vision of the past.

Aragorn lay sleeping in his chambers Arwen had left moments before. A shadow no one could see grabbed the King who put up an effort struggle but he was fighting something he did not comprehend. He was knocked unconscious and vanished. When the King vanished the ceiling returned to normal.

"Through time and space I command to see the present show me King Aragorn. I am magic and he is me as I will so mote it be," Harry commanded and once again the ceiling changed.

This time it showed the King deep within Mordor and they all saw him lying on the side of a rock tied to the side of Mount Doom. A man covered in steel was inside trying to construct something evil. Once again the ceiling changed back into the sky outside which suddenly cracked with lightning and thunder.

"Damn it, Headmaster I must leave. If I don't stop this there won't be a realm to go back to and I refuse to let my people suffer," Harry said his appearance changing into his royal clothes and armor with the sign of the elements upon his chest.

"Take with you those who will Prince Harry and may the powers be with you," Albus said with a sad smile.

"Thank you Headmaster. Royal Knight of the Shadows, Royal Knight of the Earth, Princess of Ice, Princess of Air, Royal Knight of the Elements, Princess of the Spirits step up to me. We must save the King and vanquish this evil being are you ready," Harry commanded.

"We are Prince of the Elements," they answered.

Ron then changed in appearance wearing the wardrobe of a Knight with the symbol of the Earth upon his cape. Draco changed in appearance wearing the wardrobe of a Knight with the symbol of shadows up on his chest. Hermione changed into a flowing gown of blue and white with the symbol of air upon her. Luna changed into a flowing gown of light purple with the symbol of the triquatra on it a symbol of spirits. Neville changed in his Knight wardrobe with the symbol of the elements on his shield. Last but not least Ginny changed into a silver and white gown, the shoulders open and beads of silver through her hair. She wore a small tiara with the symbol of water and ice through it.

Harry waved his hand and opened the portal immediately leaving the Great Hall and disappearing through the portal.

When they arrived through the portal with no time to spare as they found the armies of Middle Earth assembled on pelennor fields being led by his grandmother Arwen Udomiel. "Grandmother what are you doing someone has to watch over the kingdom and they respect their Queen," Harry said startling his grandmother.

"Harry what are you doing? Sauron wants you not Aragorn," Arwen said as she saw his royal court walk up behind him.

"I know that but I will not let grandfather be destroyed by my foolishness in joining the wizarding world and not keeping a better eye on the realm. This is my fault and I accept full responsibility," Harry said dismounting from Shadowfax.

"Harry you can't blame yourself now go," Arwen said to her grandson.

"Fine, Knights to me at the head of the line we march to mordor, To the King!," Harry shouted holding up the Sword of Gryffindor enflamed with fire.

They marched vastly and reached the gate in an hour. Harry demanded the army be armed at the ready with his grandmother in charge of its forces while the Prince and the Knights blew open the gates of Mordor.

"Sauron I demand you release King Aragorn. Come and face me like a man you coward," Harry yelled using a sonorous spell from school.

"Harry nooo," Aragorn yelled from his position.

'Ginny go with Draco get my grandfather out of here,' Harry said to Ginny telepathically.

'Alright but he won't be happy about this,' Ginny said.

'I know but I don't care,' Harry said.

Once Ginny and Draco had sunk into the shadows he brought Hermione and Ron to him with a wave of his hands.

'Hermione use the winds to create heavy winds and fog. Ron use the earth and make it shudder, do not let that volcano erupt if you can't get it to calm get Ginny back here,' Harry said to his friends.

'Sure thing Harry,' they both said as they took position and began their attempt to help Harry and his battle.

"Well I finally get to meet the Great Little Prince I've heard so much about," Sauron said.

"Yeah well you know I'm busy so can we get on with this. You are no match for me," Harry said in a deep thundering voice that shook off Sauron's helmet to reveal his good friend Jarred.

"Jarred how dare you! I let you live to turn your ways around but you turned your back on me and the realm. FIRE RING OF DESTRUCTION SURROUND," Harry yelled and immediately Jarred went up in flames.

"ICE FLURRY BREEZE," Ginny yelled immediately freezing Jarred in place so that he would be captured alive instead of dead.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said vanishing the statue of ice into the underworld.

Harry and the rest of the Knights and Princesses vanished traveling through the shadows before reappearing in front of the army with the helmet of the Dark Lord Sauron or his apprentice.

That night there were loads of celebrations the biggest being in the Palace where the Prince and His friends anxiously awaited the arrival of morning; Christmas morning.

The next morning Harry and Ginny could be found walking through the snow covered ground laughing and smiling.

"Good morning Prince Harry and Princess Ginny Merry Christmas," The Captain Berethor said from his post.

"Good morning Captain merry Christmas Berethor. Now it is the top of the morning and I have my senses spread through out the Palace I order you to go home and spend Christmas with Lady Idrial and your son Peter," Harry said with a smile, "Oh and give them my best Captain," he said smiling then turned with the lady on his arm and walked back inside.

When the others got up that morning Sirius and James were laughing hysterically.

"Oh no what did you two do this morning? You better hope Lady Arwen or mom doesn't catch you," Harry said holding Ginny close to him.

"We did nothing absolutely nothing," James said trying to convince his son that he had nothing.

"You know dad you're a horrible liar," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes well what can I say pranks are our thing," James said and Harry groaned.

"You didn't? Mum's going to kill you," Harry said as he walked towards the dining hall for breakfast.

"JAMES POTTER," Lily yelled and James flinched and hid behind Padfoot.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?" Lily yelled at him coming into his path.

"Absolutely nothing darling," James said once again trying to convince someone of his innocence.

"FIX IT THE BOTH OF YOU," Lily said almost starting to cry she was so upset.

"GREAT JOB DA YOU'VE MADE MUM MAD AND UPSET ON CHRISTMAS! Come here mum I'll fix it since no matter what these two do there's nothing I can't fix anymore," Harry said waving his hand over her head and her hair went back to normal red instead of green and red.

"I'm sorry Lils I haven't had this much fun well since before Voldemort came to our house that Halloween," James said hugging his wife to him who then sobbed harder.

"Dad why don't you take mum back upstairs and I'll send you're breakfast up with Dobby," Harry said a little upset that they would not be together on Christmas.

"Are you sure Harry I mean this will be the first Christmas with all of us here like this?" James asked his son.

"No don't even think it Harry we will be having breakfast as a family and that is final its just this time has always been hard on me you know that," Lily said and Harry nodded.

"Well then shall we go then? Breakfast awaits," Harry said taking Ginny's arm in his.

"Of course," everyone said and they proceeded into the grand hall for their breakfast.

Harry realized when he brought back his grandfather from captivity no one had done any decorating so he conjured everything and hung it up with a couple waves of his hand. They found a lavish breakfast set up for them in the dining hall.

Aragorn was still recovering from his ordeal but there he sat cheerful as ever at the head of the table, with Arwen by his side. Everyone also took their spots according to their station. Ginny and Harry sat on Arwen's right as the immediate heir's and then Lily and James, on Aragorn's right.

They had a splendid breakfast. After breakfast they all went into the family common area so they could all open their gifts.

Later that evening Arwen pulled Harry and Ginny aside from the festivities in the grand ballroom with dignitaries and lords in attendance as well as their children.

"So Harry how did you do all that you did in such a short time yesterday. I wasn't even going to tell you that Aragorn had been captured let alone what was going on here in the realm?" Arwen asked her grandson.

"Easy I stretched my mind out throughout the realm, saw you crying and granddad nowhere to be found. I brought Shadowfax to me and then watched my magic bring the truth behind what was going on here to me. I watched as granddad was taken from his own room in the palace and then I watched him being tortured on the rock he was tied to all because Jarred needed his revenge on me. He knew I would do anything to protect my family he even goaded that had he been able to he would have taken Ginny from me," Harry said his magic starting to swell.

"Harry calm down it's Christmas," Ginny said touching her hand to his cheek which immediately calmed him down.

"I'm sorry Harry I knew he wanted you but I couldn't let them take you too," Arwen said starting to cry.

"Grandma it's fine really I'm not upset, I'm more mad at myself that I hadn't dealt with this problem the first time. Jarred should have been sentenced to death for treason the first time he worked for Sauron," Harry stood giving his grandmother a hug.

"You're right be he had also been your good friend someone you trusted and thought could be brought back to the light but what you need to know that there are some that are not capable of turning around once they go passed a certain point in the dark arts," Arwen said.

"Of course I know that but still I wanted to believe so badly that there was still good left in him but I was completely wrong," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Now what do you say to a little midnight snack?" Arwen asked.

"Actually as you are aware there are adults in that room responsible for our safety that have been drinking and will probably pass out so I'm on night guard tonight. But please take Ginny back to the ballroom and have a wonderful end to the evening I will join you both later, after making sure this palace is secure and the city is safe. I have to set stronger wards that only an heir to not only this world and the wizarding one can accomplish," Harry said.

"Alright," Arwen said with a smile.

"Harry would you like some company this party has started to get out of hand and I just want to spend the rest of Christmas with you," Ginny asked him with a smile.

"Of course my love, we'll meet you in a bit grandmother," Harry said with a wide smile.

"Be safe my dear one," Arwen said.

"Don't worry grandma I can take care of myself," Harry said as he lead Ginny to the royal family private stables and readied Shadowfax and Salina and rode off though the gates of the city. They decided to check the bottom through to the top.

Christmas holidays went by in a flash and soon they found themselves back at Hogwarts to the start of the new term and tomorrow they would announce to the world that Harry Potter was the sole heir to the wizarding world.


	9. Authors Note

Dear all my loyal reviewers,

I am continuing this story but I have decided that some of the chapters need to be redone so I am in the process of going through each chapter and making it better so please be patient a little while longer.

Thanks,

Flyboy-marine-Harm- Mac 4Ever


End file.
